


Make me, Sir

by WaywardMockingbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Student Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Kink, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardMockingbird/pseuds/WaywardMockingbird
Summary: Cas wants to spice up his and Dean's sex life by suggesting roleplaying, causing Dean's mind to instantly go to one thing. A Teacher/Student roleplay. So what happens when a student just won't play nice with his teacher? Watch out everybody, because this teacher isn't just about hitting the text books.





	Make me, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at https://resilientwriter.tumblr.com which is my side blog where I mainly post Supernatural related things. I also take requests, so don't be afraid to drop me a line in my ask box :)
> 
> Update: This has been revised, edited, and cleaned of all grammar mistakes previously made. Please comment down below if you like my fic, and be sure to check out my page on Tumblr for more Supernatural related things ;D

They’d always been open to new ideas, especially since Cas wasn’t all too familiar with these kinds of things and was always willing to learn and try out something new. Trying said ideas had been something regular whenever Sam took a case on his own and left the bunker to the two of them, an opportunity most cherished. So it was a mix between slight surprise and the thought ‘of course he’d wanna try that’ that came from Dean when the angel suggested role playing. The conversation initially started with Cas listing the different kinds of settings they could try, completely unaware of how awkward this was for Dean. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to try out something new, it’s just that Dean knew exactly what he wanted to do and was a little embarrassed to mention it to Cas.

“Is something the matter Dean?” He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the angel's voice, his face flushing slightly at realizing that he had zoned out while Cas was talking.

“It’s nothing...” He replied, only to be met with a slight frown that meant that Cas didn’t believe his bullshit which then prompted him to continue with, “Well...I did kinda, sorta think of something I might wanna try...If it’s alright with you of course.”

He was rambling now, and when he did that he couldn’t really stop, that is until Cas took ahold of his hand, prompting the Winchester to look back at the man he loved, a kind smile adorning his stubbled face.

“What is it Dean? I promise I won’t make fun of you, really.”

At hearing this, Dean sighed because those big blue eyes along with that adorable smile could make him tell all his most deepest, darkest secrets at the drop of a hat.

“You see, I’d like to try a roleplay like you said...a teacher roleplay that is...maybe where I’m like a delinquent student staying after school for detention and you...teach me a lesson in good behavior, if you know what I mean.” Dean finally said.

Cas was quiet for a moment before fully registering what Dean had meant, brows going up in realization as he nodded his head in affirmation. “I think I might be able to manage that…”

Dean sighed in relief now, a smile making its way to his face as he couldn’t help but think about what they’d be able to come up with for this. Oh yes, it was certainly going to be a real doozy for them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cas was certainly adamant about making this absolutely perfect. He’d even gone out of his way to really decorate the inside of the spare room within the bunker, and boy did it really look like a classroom, besides there being only one student’s desk within the room, just for Dean. He’d also managed to get outfits for himself and his “student”, wishing to play their roles to the tee.

At the moment, he was currently fixing his tie, wearing a pair of black slacks with a tucked in button down shirt. He had his sleeves rolled up to reveal his muscular forearms, knowing how much Dean loved to stare at them. He felt a bit excited and wondered if Dean felt the same way at the moment, who was currently waiting in the classroom for his “teacher” Mr. Novak, choosing to refer to himself by his vessel’s last name.

Dean on the other hand was feeling not only excited, but nervous as well, which could be seen by his hand drumming against the desk he was sitting at. He was wearing a uniform Cas had gotten, although in order to make himself appear more like a delinquent, he kept his shirt slightly untucked and his tie loosely hanging around his shirt which had a button undone. Yes, he certainly looked the part, he was just wondering if he could play it. Yeah, he tended to act cocky and arrogant at times, but this was Cas. Could he really do this? How would Cas respond? His thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly opening, as said angel then walked in, his face stone-cold and serious. It made a chill run down Dean’s spine.

“Mr. Winchester, so glad to see that you finally made it to detention after missing three consecutive sessions.” Castiel finally spoke, his voice quite stern and harsh. 

Dean sat up, quickly thinking of how to respond as he then replied, “Yeah teach, I guess I was just bored, so I decided to grace you with my presence.” He grinned a cocky grin to add some extra effect, causing Cas to roll his eyes at the response. 

“That’s Mr. Novak or Sir to you, Winchester.” Cas snapped back, causing Dean to flinch slightly. 

'Damn...’ Dean thought, ‘...he's really taking this seriously.’

Going back into character, Dean responded mockingly, “Righto’ Sir, whatever gets your rocks off.” He sat back in the desk and folded his arms, raising a brow at Cas who was now fuming.

“That right there is the kind of disrespectful behavior that got you here Dean. I honestly don't know how you haven't been thrown out of this school already, but I think I might be able to take a guess…” Cas ended his last sentence with a smirk of his own, a knowing look in his eye which made Dean sit up again.

“Are you insinuating something, Mr. Novak?” Dean by now internally was pretty curious and interested about what Cas was saying he'd done. Probably something dirty, considering the current situation.

“Well you see, word in the faculty room says that there's been a student around here that's been giving...favors, to some teachers for personal gain. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you Mr. Winchester?” Cas’ hands were now on the desk Dean was sitting at, and those piercing blue eyes stared right back into his own green pair. So that's what he was going with. Okay, he could along with that.

A wolfish grin made its way to Dean's face as he stood up, taking the end of Cass’ tie into his hand. “I dunno but...what if those rumors were true...and just so happened to be about yours truly, Sir?...what are you gonna do, suspend me?” Dean was actually a bit nervous about what Cas might do in response to his overall arrogant attitude, but the thought itself made Dean actually a little turned on.

Cas on the other hand stood up straight, smirking right back at Dean with an equal, maybe even greater amount of confidence. “Oh no, no, no Mr. Winchester... I'm going to do what should have been done a long time ago...and that is, teaching you a lesson in proper behavior, especially towards those who are supposed to have authority over you.” 

Before he knew it, Dean suddenly had a fistful of his hair in Cas’ grasp as a pair of lips roughly collided with his own. He instantly wanted to melt right into the feeling of letting Cas control him, but he had to stay in character as he then moved around the desk so that his back was leaning against it while his hands gripped the smooth wood of it.

Cas pulled away to take a good long look at Dean who was now slightly flushed and panting. “Look at you, nothing to say now, hm? You should stay quiet like this more often, it lets people actually appreciate that pretty little face of yours…”

Dean panted, managing to catch his breath as he licked his upper lip and responded in that arrogant tone of his, “Make me, Sir.”

Cas by that moment was only doing as he was asked, for it was impolite in most situations to not do what others asked of you to do. That's why at that moment he was then upon Dean again, roughly taking him by the waist and leading him over towards the larger teacher's desk, pushing aside the small stack of books he'd placed there for merely decoration purposes.

“I'll be sure to keep you quiet like a good little student for me, even if I have to use alternative methods. Now get on your fucking knees for me you greedy little cock slut, and show me exactly what you did for all those other teachers you blew off.” Cas growled, pushing Dean downwards by his shoulder as he rested his own back against the larger desk.

Dean complied with what he was asked, his knees hitting the floor as he then began to unbuckle and unzip Cas’ pants. He could feel himself squirm, his own pants starting to feel a bit constricting, but tried to ignore the feeling while continuing with his actions. After managing to undo Cas, Dean reached up and grabbed the waistband of the angel’s boxers, pulling them down to reveal the currently half hard dick in front of his eyes which caused him to gulp quietly.

Cas stared down at Dean expectantly before slowly letting his head fall back with a groan as Dean took him into his mouth slowly. From Dean's perspective he was now going to do his best to give Cas a pretty damn good blow job, because right now he was playing the role of the cock slut student who had a discipline problem and needed to be taught a lesson.

Continuing on with his actions, Dean began to slowly bob his head up and down, pausing at the top of Cas’ cock for a moment to swirl his tongue gently around the head. This he knew was what really got Cas off, these slowed actions leaving him on edge.

Cas of course was what you could refer to as “impatient”, to put it lightly and would have none of this teasing, which is why he then harshly gripped the back of Dean’s hair tightly and moved his head up and down himself, picking up the speed.

Dean got the message, only choking for a moment before moving his head himself, sucking off Cas at a faster pace. He chose to hollow out his cheeks every so often, his mouth making lewd sucking and slurping noises as he greedily took his “teacher” into his mouth over and over again.

“This how you sucked off all those other teachers, huh? So greedy for a big thick cock in your mouth, loving the taste. See, Dean? When you’re a good obedient boy for me you'll get special treats like this all the time, so if you make me cum I'll make sure you get rewarded for behaving so well and following directions.” Cas spoke aloud, grunting under his breath as he could feel himself coming close to the edge.

Dean himself felt a shutter run through his body at being called a good obedient boy, and he really did want to be one. Only for his teacher though that is, because he was the only one that really mattered at the moment. He also couldn't help but rut forward a bit in his pants at Cas telling him that he'd be rewarded. He needed to make Cas cum right now, so he went a little faster.

Cas shook at the sensation of Dean’s warm mouth and tongue on him and cursed under his breath. “Su...Such a good boy Dean...you're going to make me c...cum…” He managed to stutter out before letting his head fall back once more as he then came, with Dean being sure to swallow up what was in his mouth before releasing Cas with an audible pop sound, licking away what was left around the edge of his own mouth.

Cas chuckled soon after releasing as he glanced down at Dean who was staring up at him before cupping his cheek and finally saying, “That's right Dean...now get up, and get undressed like a good boy...I wish to get a good look at you.”

Dean complied, getting up and slowly taking off every article of clothing he had on except the pair of boxer briefs he'd had on underneath. Cas let out a ‘tsk followed by him standing up straight and sauntering over to Dean, tugging at the waistband of the briefs before saying, “Should I have been a bit more clear with you Mr. Winchester? That's my own fault…”

Dean gasped, shuddering slightly at the sudden coldness of having his briefs pulled down, revealing his own erection that begged for attention. “All worked up like this just for me? I bet you've never gotten this excited with all those other teachers you've been with...have you ever even let any of them fuck that little hole of yours?...” Cas stared at Dean expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer.

“N-No sir...only blow jobs...my hole is only for one person only…” Dean muttered.

“And who might that be?...” Cas asked curiously, a hint of false jealousy in his voice.

“...You, Sir...my tight hole has only been ready for your big, thick cock...The thought of you filling me up makes me get all hot and horny…” Dean licked his lips, feeling his throat go dry. He knew what he was doing, and knew exactly how to get what he wanted, which is why he wasn't so surprised when Cass threw him onto the desk with a low growl.

“To hear such words from your mouth makes me feel the same way as well Dean, so I can only hope that your pretty little hole can take all of me…” Cas reached into a drawer within the desk, taking out a bottle of lube from there he had stashed beforehand. The primal need to shove himself inside of Dean was a strong feeling he had, but he didn't wish to hurt him too much which is why he squirted some of the lube into his hand, lathering it over his cock which was rising once more.

“You may be acting good now, but as punishment for your previous attitude with me I'm not going to stretch you out...I want you to feel everything I have to give to you...even the pain.” Cas spoke aloud. Before Dean could even respond, he interrupted himself with a loud wince as Cas slowly began to enter him, sliding in a bit easier after being halfway in.

Cas rotated his hips a little, causing Dean to shutter as a hoarse moan quietly left his throat. He smirked, which made Dean stutter out with a blush adorning his face, “N...Novak...wipe that smug grin off your f...face…”

Raising a brow, Cas slowly pulled out, causing Dean to whine as he responded, “Now, are you in any position to be giving orders young man? I could leave you begging for my cock all day, and just when you think I'll let you have your release...I'll yank it away just like that…”

Dean breathed out shakily as he let out a string of distressed apologies towards the other man, causing his face to soften as he cupped Dean’s face and whispered softly, “Shhh, shh shh...hey...if you're a good boy for me I'll give you exactly what you want, okay? All you have to do is tell me what you want...not too hard, right?”

Dean nodded towards Cas, taking in a deep breath as he muttered, “Sir...I want...no, need you to fuck me...I want you to hold me tightly by the hips and fuck me until I forget how to say anything but your name...mark me as yours, and only yours...Please...I'm begging you…”

Cas leaned down to place a kiss onto Dean’s forehead as he murmured, “For you, anything...my good boy.”

Positioning himself back at Dean's hole, Cas slowly moved in, this second time being easier. 

Dean moaned softly at the feeling of Cas’ tip just barely brushing his prostate, shifting slightly to give Cas better access.

“You're so beautiful all laid out like this for me Dean...that wanton look written all over your face will be forever an image within my mind that I shall never forget…” Cas said, grunting under his breath as he began thrusting in a gentle but consistent rhythm while holding onto Dean’s hips. Dean could only respond with a small moan after each thrust.

Picking up the pace, Cas began to thrust a bit harder into Dean, biting his lower lip as he moaned aloud himself. “P..Please Sir, please do that agai-Aagh! Love your warm cock pounding me like the little school boy slut I am!” Dean moaned out, his eyes rolling back.

“Oh Dean...you're not just that...hnngh...you're my good boy, my perfect little student..mmm…” Cas breathed out as a response as he leaned down to kiss and suck on Dean's neck, leaving a few red marks all over him as he moved around.

Dean began to squirm under Cas, all the stimulation upon his body finally catching up, forming into an intense and heated feeling. “C..Castiel...” He finally spoke aloud, catching the angel by surprise at hearing his name full name. “...g-gonna cum…” He continued, finishing his sentence that was soon followed by a loud moan as Cas began to slam as hard and fast into Dean as he could.

They could both feel the pressure building up, their chests close together and touching as they moaned into each other's ears. One final thrust from Cas led to them both cumming, Dean's back arching as he could feel Cas’ warm seed within him and he breathed out one final moan. Cas managed to catch his breath, pulling out and picking Dean up into his arms as they both rested on the ground, Dean lying between his legs against his chest.

It was quiet for a moment before Dean finally raised his head, looking up at Cas before remarking, “Dude...that was fucking hot.”

Cas chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. “Yes...I'll make sure to mark this as a definite yes in our list of things to try again within our sex life…”

Dean leaned up, placing a kiss upon Cas’ head and whispering, “Yeah...but before that I need first regain the use of my legs...and then take a shower…and then probably pass out in bed…”

Cas nodded understandingly, for if there was one thing that he knew, it was that humans compared to angels had extremely limited amounts of energy. That was okay though, because no matter what, he knew that he'd always have a special place in his heart for Dean, and that was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below, and tell me what you thought of the fic, I always love to hear from my readers :)


End file.
